Forbidden Love
by Miss-chatty
Summary: Ezra and Aria's love is forbidden due to the teacher/pupil relationship but will the posibility of Aria finding out she is pregnant change things.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so sorry that is is crap.**

* * *

Aria Montgomery had just returned home to her hometown,Rosewood, which held many secrets. Over the year away she lost contact with her friends, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields, which she regretted, she remembered the times where the four of them and her best friend Alison DiLaurentas had gone out to collage parties when they were 15. Alison was the glue that held all of them together. Yes Aria,Hanna,Spencer and Emily were all good friends, but Ali was all the girls best friend, the only one they would share their most important secrets with. It was inevitable that all four girls would loose contact since Ali went missing the night of the sleepover they had on the last saturday of Spring break.

Aria sat in the grille where all 5 of them spent Ali's 15th birthday. "Can i get a diet coke please" she asked the waitress before returning to her reverie while staring at the poster that had Ali's face on it with the word 'MISSING' printed in red that was above her head of long golden locks which fell to her shoulders.

"Did you know her?" came asked soft baritone voice who belonged to someone who she was not familiar with.

"Um" aria stuttered taken back by the question, everyone in Rosewood new that she was friends with Ali, no one really spoke to her about it "yeah, she is...was my best friend, i told her everything" she said with a pang of sadness within her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden love **

**Aria expected for the kind voice to have left his inquisition where it was but was surprised that he continued. **

**"Where did you meet Alison" he asked with sincerity in his voice.**

** Aria found it refreshing that someone was actually talking about Alison with her. Yes, her mother had tried a few days after she disappeared, she actually tried for months but gave up and waited for Aria to make the decision to talk to her. Throughout the last year Ella had thought that the mother/daughter bond was disappearing because she had been taken away from her friends in the time they needed each other the most, but she was not aware that it was because her husband currently committed adultery with one of his english literature students in Hollis college. **

**"Rosewood High, i didn't start talking to her until the second trimester in the second school year. Ali was one of those popular girls that you would try and avoid because you thought she was Regina George from Mean girls, but she was the opposite, she made all of us feel so special. Some people had a sort of vendetta against her, we were not sure why, she was lovely to everyone, well when we were in her presence. We told her all the secrets, but looking back she didn't really tell us any of hers"**

**"You keep saying 'us', who do you mean?"**

**"Our friends, Hanna, Spence and Emily, although i'm not sure if i'm their friend anymore, i haven't really spoke to them since i was in Iceland"**

**"You have traveled?" Ezra asked with admiration in his voice, he had always wanted to travel but didn't have the time between college and all the charity balls he was required to attend from the request of his mother.**

**"Yes, i have been to Iceland, Britain and Paris, have you traveled Mr...?"**

**"Sorry i haven't introduced myself, its Mr Fitz, but you can call me Ezra" **

**"I'm Aria"**

**"Thats a lovely name, but a rare one?"**

**"Thank you, do you go to Hollis college?"**

**"No, i see that you have finished your drink, would you like another?"**

**"Yes please"**

**"An alcoholic beverage?" he asked thinking that she was at least 2 years older than what she was.**

**"I'm not 21, but i would like to"**

**"I won't tell if you won't" he said with a heart melting smile**

**"Thanks, may i have a Vodka and Coke?"**

**"Sure" **


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra hadn't had so many emotions like this provoked since his engagement with Jackie ended nearly a year ago. He had been on dates with women who he met through mutual friends but none of them even had anything compared to Jackie. Since talking with Aria he hadn't given a thought to Jackie.

The two spent hours sat at the Grille talking about random topics, but the one they both found most interesting was their love for literature.

"Whats your favourite piece of literature?" Aria asked intrigued by their contemporary topic.

"To kill a Mockingbird, i find thats its Harper Lee's finest piece of work. I don't know what it is but i found it fascinating" he said before asking about her what her favourite novel was.

"Your most probably not going to believe me but my Favourite book is 'To kill a Mockingbird'" she said while twirling her hair around her finger in a flirtatious way. Aria was not aware that Ezra was 6years her senior. Aria glanced at her phone at saw that it was almost half 3, she had spent nearly 5 hours sat talking with Ezra, she told her mother that she would be back for 5. Aria finished her drink and started to stand, "i'm sorry but i must leave, i have to unpack my things in my room".

Ezra followed her action of standing, "No its fine, no need to apologise. May i have your number?"

"Sure, how about you put your number in my phone and i'll text you?" She said smiling up at Ezra while holding her arm outstretched to pass her phone to him.

"Done" he said smiling

"Well goodbye" Aria whispered, for some unknown reason. Ezra had no idea what impulsed his actions but he bent forward and kissed her softly on her lips that tasted of strawberries.

"I'm sor-"

"No don't be" she said cutting him off before she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. Their first few kisses were short but they didn't lack any passion. Their kisses intensified when Aria's lips parted slightly, and Ezra couldn't help but allow his tongue to enter her mouth, allowing it do dance with Aria's.

Aria was conscious of their surroundings, "maybe we should go somewhere else" she stated, Ezra agreed knowing that the passion in their kisses should not be displayed in front of everyone inside and out of the Grille.

Aria took Ezra's hand and lead him towards the ladies powder room. Once they were out of sight of the other customers, Ezra cupped Aria's face with his hand, stroking her cheek before leaning in for another kiss. They both got lost in their passion and they stumbled into the wash room. Ezra picked Aria up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him further into the kiss. She needed to say something but was unsure of what, in between the kisses where they took breaths she whispered "you smell nice", the just looked at each other before giggling and returning back to their feverish make out session before they consummated their love for each other.

Little did they both know that this love would be forbidden.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ezra i really have to go now" Aria stated "will you zip my dress up please?" she asked holding her hair up while Ezra complied to what he was asked. While doing so he allowed his fingers to brush against her back that was arched from the electricity of his touch.

"Unfortunately" he murmured, asking "when can we meet up again"

"I'm busy for the next few days, but i'll text you tonight if i have time between the unpacking and sleeping" she said while looking up at him. She had never felt this way before about anyone, even Noel Kahn that she had a gigantic crush on back a few years ago.

"Ok" he said with a smile, leaning forward yet again to place another long, deep, passionate kiss on the lips that belonged to his new love. "Bye" he whispered.

"Bye" she said, leaving him with a chaste kiss before turing on her heels to depart for her home, which she should have done half an hour previously.

Aria closed the door quietly trying not to disturb anyone from the task they pursued for the day.

"Aria" her mother yelled with a questioning tone in her voice, "where have you been, you said you would be back for 5, its nearly 6. You've had me worried"

"Mom, i'm 16, nearly 17, i'm fine, the thing with Ali happened over a year ago" she said giving her mother a hug because she felt guilty for worrying her mother, but she couldn't exactly go 'hey mom, i just met that random boy/ guy (not sure because i don't know how old he is but oh well) and made love to him in the bathroom'.

"I know, i'm sorry honey for babying you"

"You can baby me as long as you want if you'll still make me some pancakes when i ask for them" she said giving her mother the look she used to give her when she wanted new shoes or a new dress when she was 5 years old.

"Blueberry?"

"How did you guess?" She said with a sarcastic tone causing her mother to laugh.

Aria laid in bed wondering if she should text Ezra tonight. She didn't want to look too desperate but she couldn't stop thinking about him. He had captured her heart. She thought what the hell and pulled out her cell adjusting the brightness so it didn't hurt her eyes. She found Ezra's name that had been saved with an heart emoji by the side of it.

'Hey, its Aria x'

'Hey, how are you? X'

'Good you? x'

'Good, i can't stop thinking about you, is that crazy? x' this made Aria smile at her phone.

'Hope not because i can't stop thinking about you either x'

Their conversation carried on until early hours in the morning, until Ezra suggested she should get some sleep.

The late night conversations continued until the Sunday night where they both suggested they should get to sleep for an early morning,they both arranged to meet on the Friday evening. Little did they know their meeting would be approaching far more sooner than anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria woke up to a text from Ezra, saying to have a good day since they wouldn't be able to text throughout the day due to him starting his new real job. Aria had not had time to ask what it was but she just messaged him 'Good Luck! x'

"Mom, hurry up, we are going to be late, i got Literature first, you know its my favourite lesson"

"I'm sorry, and you won't be, don't worry baby girl" Ella said while placing a kiss on top of Arias forehead before picking up her car keys.

"Bye mom, see you later, oh yeah, almost forgot, can you take me to pick up my car later please?"

"Yeah, sure, i'm leaving here at half 2, so i'll pick you up when you text me"

Aria immediately recognised the tall dark haired girl who was pacing towards her, "Aria, your back, last time i saw you, you had pink streaks in your hair" Emily said with a smile, happy to see Aria after so long apart.

"Yeah" she said with an awkward laugh, "i've outgrown them".

"What have you got first period?, i've got literature with F.E, i guess it must be a new teacher"

"Same, lets walk there together" Aria said.

Aria and Emily got to the class with 30 seconds to spare before the final bell went. Aria walked into the class and put her bag down on a random desk that was near to Emily. Another brunette and a blonde caught Aria's eye. Her two former friends, now only acquaintances. She couldn't talk to them now due to the class about to begin. Aria still hadn't noticed the new tall, handsome, dark haired English teacher standing at the front of the class staring at her,

"Oh shit" he mumbled under his breath, quiet enough so none of his pupils could hear him, otherwise he surely would be reprimanded by the harsh principal. Then again he thought what would a little slap on the wrist be by the head teacher of Rosewood high compared to what would happen if anyone ever found out what had happened in that restroom just under a week ago. Maybe it might not be her he thought. All hope was gone by time he called out the register.

"Aria Montgomery" he said with an authoritative tone.

Aria was speechless, she couldn't get her words out due to the shock of having slept with her teacher in a restroom. But he isn't my teacher, she told herself, he is much more than that. No! She told herself, No! Don't go there.

"Miss Montgomery?" He asked

"Sorry, present Mr Fitz"

SHIT, she thought, i screwed up, he hasn't introduced himself yet. 'I can always use my mom as an excuse' she told herself.

"Hanna Marin"

"Present"

Ezra finally got to the last person on the register, Mona Vanderwall. Hanna's new "BFF".

Ezra cleared his throat, "I'm Mr Fitz, and i'm your new Literature teacher". Aria felt like he has stressed the words "your" and "teacher" to get a point across, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she would have to talk to him at some point today. Maybe at lunch, all new teachers stay in their classes at lunch, its like being a freshman all over again Aria thought.

Ezra had the same thought as Aria, they needed to talk at some point. Aria pulled out her phone under the table and text Ezra, 'Stay in class at lunch? We need to talk about a certain subject Mr Fitz ;)'.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry i haven't posted anything for a while (that is if anyone is actually reading haha, which i doubt). This chapter is slightly longer than the others. Please review it would mean so much to me and i would like to see what your thoughts are.**

There were a few minutes until the bell went, signalling lunch. Both Aria and Ezra sat in their respective classrooms', contemplating what to say to the other, considering what would happen if anyone found out that the two had made love merely a week ago, in a bathroom. Ezra couldn't get the fact that she was his student. She was wise and mature beyond her years. He had to tell her that she cannot make contact with him outside of school. He felt so guilty, he didn't want to hurt her, but he already had. If anyone in Rosewood Day found out about their current relationship, that was soon to be previous, then Aria would be in immense emotional pain. All the terrible things that she would be called. Not only would it hurt Aria, it would hurt and damage Ezra. He would be fired from his first job as a teacher, and that would surely be his last. He couldn't risk being listed as a paedophile in the police records. There was only at least 5 years between the two of them. It wasn't as if he was some creepy old man. This caused Ezra to start sweating and start to breath harder and harder, gasping for air to reach his lungs that could barely function under the circumstances. He picked up his bottle of water, trying as hard as possible to make little noise as not to disturb the class, and not to be noticed. Unfortunately he had failed and one of the girls in the youngest year had saw him.

Ezra had also realised, while he was being introduced to the staff at break, that Aria's mother was one of his colleagues. This couldn't be happening to him he thought.

Aria had been having similar thoughts to Ezra's', what would her mother do if she ever found out. Ship her off to boarding school she thought. Aria needed to get out of the class, she needed air. She picked up the current sketch she was working on and placed her bag on her shoulder, ready to ask if she could be dismissed. She doubted that she would aloud to be excused since it was her mother "Yes Aria?", "Mom, please may I be excused, I need to get some air, I feel sick, and I need to ask the new English teacher about the homework he set us, just in case I am sick and if dad will pick me up. That is if it is alright with you" she whispered so none of her peers could hear her. She didn't want anyone to think that she was being given any special treatment just because it was her mother. "Sure honey, do you want me to text dad to pick you up?"

"No thanks mom, I'll text him if I am sick, I don't want to go home on the first day if it is unnecessary, it's most probably those blueberry pancakes you made me" she said with a joking tone and a little laugh.

Aria walked to the food court to get some air in her lungs. She pulled out her phone to check the time but she observed that she had a text from Ezra. She typed in her newest passcode which the day she returned from Iceland, which also happened to be the day she met the handsome Mr Fitz.

She clicked on the message icon and read. 'Sure, I'll be there bring your lunch, this may be a long chat'. She tapped the blue send button, and waited for the screen to read delivered. Almost immediately it said that he had read it.

'Shouldn't you be in class? Tut tut ;) You did say it was homework you wanted to discuss right?'. Ezra wasn't completely aware of what he was doing, flirting with her. This affair had to stop! But he couldn't help himself, he had completely fallen for her within the few hours they had been acquainted. Their love of literature had formed a bond between them. One that could never be broken.

'Of course I did, but I must say you are very naughty setting us poor little student's homework on the very first day Mr Fitz ;) and I asked to be excused because I felt a little light headed. I'm heading to your classroom now sir'.

Aria put her phone in her pocket and slowly walked to his classroom. Aria had arrived just as the bell rang. She waited a few moments before all of the freshmen had emptied out of his class, which took a few moments because one of the girls' in her year, little sister was inquiring after him. "I'm fine thank you Lucy, it's because I skipped breakfast" he said lying quickly with a smile. Lucy gathered her stuff and left.

Aria waited for Lucy to go around the corner before she walked Into Ezra's class, and locked the door behind her, pulling down the blind on the wooden door. She advanced forward, and leant on his desk facing towards him. "So, Mr Fitz, I see we are in a serious predicament" she said with a half-smile on her face. "Aria" he said with a bland tone, "there can be no 'We'. I am your teacher, you are my student, it's not right, and it's not fair, on either of us!"

"It felt right last week remember" she said playing with his tie in a teasing way.

"I know, but we can't. I don't mean to sound selfish, but what would happen if anyone found out. I could be arrested, it's not only me I have thought about, and I have thought about you as well, what people would say about you?" he said with more emotion in his voice than he have ever spoken with before.

"You care about me! I can hear it in your voice, and if you didn't, then you would have only thought of yourself" she whispered with hope, while looking in to his eyes, "No one would ever find out, I can keep a secret, I have kept many before" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stared into her eyes that seemed to be moving closer and closer to his. Was it him moving closer to her? Or was she initiating this kiss. He was sure it was himself, the emotions he held for her were so powerful.

Their lips met in a soft but deeply powerful kiss. How can I ever let her go? He thought to himself. He pulled her up carefully, but their lips never departing the others. The kiss slowly became more intimate, lips parting allowing their tongues to dance the familiar dance. He nudged her legs with his own, signalling her to wrap them around his waist. He walked over to a clear desk with her still wrapped around him, before gently placing her upon it. The kiss partially ended for a millisecond so they could regain air, before lunging in for a heated kiss. Aria's hands roamed his back and his hair while Ezra's hands travelled up tracing her soft smooth thighs, partially hiking up her dress, to reveal her baby blue lace panties that revealed her knife like hip joint.

Ezra swiftly withdrew from the kiss, and moved his hands so they were cupping her face. His thumb brushed her cheeks, "Aria, we can't. This is forbidden". A tear dropped onto Ezra's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria just stared into Ezra's piercing blue eyes. How could he hurt her this way was all that ran through her mind? It was inevitable she thought, he is her teacher and if she and Ezra pursed this relationship then it would be her who would be hurting him. Damaging his reputation and hers further than it already was. She raised her hand and placed it over his, and removed it off her face. "Thank you Mr Fitz" she said as she composed herself, and returned her clothes to an appropriate position, before picking up her bag. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been any more help" she heard him say with a tone of sadness in his voice, while walking towards the door and unlocking it. She let the tears roll down the side of her face, hoping to wash away the feeling of his touch she could feel on her cheek. Aria hurried to her mothers classroom to inform her that she was going home. She couldn't stand another lesson that day, her stomach felt like it was turning inside out, causing Aria to think that her time of the month was going to arrive in the next few days since she always gets cramp just before her period starts. "Mum, i'm going home" "Aria? Are you okay? Were you sick? I'll get your father to pick you up" Ella said hurriedly "I'm going to walk mum, i'd prefer to get some fresh air" Aria whispered through gritted teeth because of the cramps. "Okay, text me when you get home baby girl" Ella said as she gave Aria a kiss on the cheek. - Aria walked home thinking about the past week. She had felt so content with her life, knowing someone who shared the same interests had liked her, and the feelings were reciprocated. She thought it to be unfair that within a few moments that all her happiness had been torn away from her, leaving her emotions feeling bare and exposed. Aria heard her phone ringing, without checking the caller I.D, assuming that it was Emily wondering where she was, she answered "Hey Em, i'm walking home, i have cramps and i feel sick, will you tell Miss Jones that i've gone home ill please?" Aria waited for Emily to reply, "Em? You there?" Finally the waited reply"sorry" came from a rich baritone voice, "hope you feel better soon". Then Ezra hung up, unsure what else he could say to the woman he loved, but to the woman he couldn't be with due to propriety. Aria was shocked that it was Ezra who rang, she was uncertain of his feelings as well as her own, she disliked him for being her teacher but he couldn't help that, if only she had told him her real age and didn't twist the truth then they wouldn't be in this predicament. She decided to text Ezra a simple 'thanks' and put her phone away.

-Aria turned her key and walked in her house "Dad, you home?". The silence answered her question. She went to her room and changed in to her baby blue and white polkadot babydoll pyjamas, and climbed up on to her bed, and watched beauty and the beast, like she done when she was younger when she was ill. Aria drifted off into a light peaceful slumber, but within a few hours the shrill of her phone awoke her.

"Aria, i'm sorry, i feel so guilty"

"Mr Fitz you shouldn't be ringing me, your my teacher remember!" She said with a bitter tone "i'll see you in school, i guess our meeting is canceled on Friday!, bye"

"Aria, wait, i want to talk, do you still want to meet on Friday?" Aria remained silent, and processed what she was hearing before replying to Ezra, "yes, we need to talk, but we can't meet at the grille anymore, it's inappropriate for a teacher to be seen with his student in public"

"We lost all decorum the other day in the bathroom of the grille, do you know the apartment block not far from the grille?"

"Yes"

"Well i live in apartment 3b, how about you come over about half 5? It would have been earlier but there has been a staff meeting called"

"Your trusting me knowing where your apartment is? Aren't you worried i'm going to be the girl that has a huge crush on her teacher and stalks him" she giggled. Ezra liked hearing her laugh, it was the most nicest sound he had heard, and he wished to continue hearing it, Ezra also giggled, enjoying the natural tease Aria had.

"I'm sure, but the feelings would be reciprocated by the teacher,without the stalking part of course" Aria's breath hitched, did she just hear Ezra, no Mr Fitz, say that he had a crush on her. Ezra realised what he had just said and felt guilty considering the same day he had told her they couldn't be, he hated himself for making this harder for her. "I'd better go, i have lesson planning to do, speaking of lessons which book do you think the class should read first, 'Of mice and men' or 'To kill a mockingbird'?"

"'To kill a mockingbird' of course"

"Thanks, well i better start this planning, see you in school tomorrow, and on Friday evening, goodnight" he smiled

"Goodnight" she softly whispered back.


End file.
